onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cover Page
Cover Pages are the first page (or pages) of every chapter of the manga. The covers are divided by content, with only the Cover Stories considered Canon. So far, only two chapters do not have a specific cover page: Chapter 4 and Chapter 6. Types of Cover Pages Color Spread The Color Spreads are special double pages, thus counting as two pages, featuring characters in different situations and\or events. The Color Spreads are the first type of cover featured in the series, with Chapter 1 being the first to have one. The Color Spread do not have special frequency and are the only kind of cover that can appear in the middle of the other. On the Color Spreads, the One Piece logo is generally modified so as to follow the theme of the cover. The Color Spreads are colorized for Shonen Jump releases, but when printed in the collected volumes (tankōbon) they are as black and white as the rest of the pages, although they can be seen again in color once they are reprinted in the Color Walks or Digitally Colored Manga. Several Color Spreads have appeared in some animated variation, such as in Openings for the anime and other One Piece media. While the majority of color spread are horizontal, some like that of Chapter 507, are vertical. Few Color Spreads are used as promotion or posters for an upcoming movie, such as that of Chapter 829. The Color Spread of Chapter 691 is unique in the way that it is a four page long spread, and is the only one to be split that way so far. Short-Term Focused Title-Page Serials , or "Cover Stories" for short, are stories of minor characters after the Straw Hats have encountered them. Each cover is referred to as one volume of the Cover story and has a dedicated title. There has been several unique cases of Cover Stories, in which instead of following one character or group, it follow several: *'Straw Hat's Separation Serial': Unlike the rest of Cover Stories, this focus on the main character's own adventure after the events on Sabaody Archipelago, and happens parallel to Luffy's adventures from Amazon Lily Arc to the Marineford Arc. *'From the Decks of the World' and From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc: Those stories depicts the Straw Hats friends and families as they read the news of the Straw Hats' renewed adventures, from their return after two years of absence, to their new bounties. *'The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet': After going their separate ways after the Dressrosa Arc, the divisions' commanders of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet experience their own adventures. This is the first Cover Story to actually be divided to arcs. Where They Are Now Where They Are Now is a series depicting the life on islands the Straw Hats visited after their departure. It first started to appear in Chapter 424. They are similar to the Cover Stories in that they have a specific title and a dedicated numeration, but instead of focusing on one character, one cover corresponds to someone different (generally a friend). "Where They Are Now" series occur between Animal Theater and Cover Stories. Animal Theater is the second type of cover page to be introduced. They only appeared in the first half of the series. They depict one or several Straw Hats members (or Vivi) in a fantasy scene with an animal. Oda has confirmed that he likes drawing animals, sometimes with unique coloring or appearance. At first, the Animal Theater covers were randomly featured similar to Color Spread, even in the middle of Cover Story. However, starting Chapter 120 the covers were featured only between two Cover Stories or "Where are they now" series, and shows one character and animal in a rotation so that every member of the Straw Hats appear once before the next Cover Story. Starting with Chapter 580, minor characters randomly appear as well. Fan Requests Fan Requests, as the name suggests, are cover one shots drawn per the request of readers. They only appear in the second half of the series, replacing Animal Theater. They sometimes depicts the Straw Hats or other characters in bizarre situations. Color Covers Color Covers are colored covers, that unlike Color Spreads, that consist only of a single page. Similar to Color Spreads, they appeared randomly, although they only appeared in the beginning of the series. Other Covers Some covers do not fall under any of the previously mentioned types. Those cover would be regular covers (black and white single page, with the chapter's title and series name in the magazine release), but can be featured in the middle of Cover Stories. So far, there are seven such covers, those are the covers of chapters 29, 30, 31, 82, 432, 766 (with differently styled series title), and 839. Additionally, chapters 4 and 6 do not have a specific cover, and the chapter begins with the first page. Covers and Chapters Cover Series List of Color Spreads A listing of Color Spread chapters. To display a thumbnail of a picture, click "show". References Site Navigation ru:Обложки глав it:Cover pl:Okładka Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Manga